


Blame the Velvet

by Caramell0w



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Sebastian sees you in velvet and needs to get his hands on you





	Blame the Velvet

There is something about velvet that made you feel sexy. Maybe it was the softness under your fingertips as you rested your arms at your sides; or maybe it was because this particular dress hugged your curves perfectly and had caught the eye of a beautiful stranger. You risked a glance over at him as you placed the straw of your drink between your lips and took a small sip, giggling at something your friend said.

The problem was, he had been watching you for the past 15 minutes and now you weren’t even paying attention to your friends at your table, you just kept watching him hoping he would get the balls to come over to you. The club was loud and your friends were trying to pull you on the dance floor with them; but you weren’t much for dancing so you promised you would watch their purses. They left you alone at the table and when you looked up, the handsome stranger was nowhere to be seen.

 _Damn it_ , you thought as you finished your drink, the waitress dropping another one off for you.

“I didn’t order this,” you told her before she could scurry off.

“It’s from him,” she pointed to the same man you had been admiring. You smiled at him and waved him over to your table.

Watching him walk towards you was like watching sex walk. He was oozing confidence and he looked ridiculously sexy in his tight black jeans, tight black t-shirt and a blue velvet jacket. You groaned inwardly and felt heat pool between your legs.

“Hey there,” he said, placing his drink in your table. “I’m Sebastian.”

“I’m Y/N,” you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, and smiled up at him.

“Can I tell you a secret, Y/N?” You nodded your head and leaned in closer so you could hear him. “I’ve been watching you all night and I’ve been trying to figure out how to get my hands on you. You haven’t gone out on the dance floor and I’ve been patiently waiting.”

Yep, this man was pure sex. His voice was sending shivers down your spine

“Why do you want to get your hands on me?”

“I have a thing for velvet and that dress,” he bit his lip, “damn girl.”

You let out a small whimper and his eyes darkened at your response. “I hope you don’t think this is too forward of me, but do you want to get out of here?” You asked, needing to dig your nails into his back as he fucked you into the mattress.

He smiled and licked his lips, “thought you’d never ask.”

You wrangled one of your friends away from the dance floor and handed her all the purses; telling her not to worry and that you were leaving. She tried to get you to stay; but when you faked a headache she conceded finally and let you go. The two of you got into the cab and his hands were immediately on you. His plump soft lips melded with your and you leaned into his kiss. The cab arrived at your apartment, he paid the fare and you all but ran up into your apartment, the door slamming shut behind you as his hands found their way to your body once more.

“Fuck baby, this dress and beautiful but it’s gotta come off; I want to be able to feel you.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice, you unzipped the dress and pulled it over your head, standing there in a pair of black panties and a lacy black bra. His eyes roamed over your body and he smiled seductively.

“Your turn,” you said helping push his jacket off his shoulders. He pulled his shirt up over his head and you couldn’t help but stare at his perfect chiseled body. His lips and hands were on your body before you could even register what was happening and his fingers found their way to your core; he started stroking you over your panties and you dropped your head to his shoulder in bliss.

“You’re so wet babe.” He pushed your panties to the side and shoved two fingers into your soaked cunt. You took a deep breath in and moaned at the feeling of him inside you. You knew you weren’t going to last and you worked quickly on undoing his pants; your hands shaking from the flood of pleasure washing over you.

“Bedroom Sebastian, I want you to fuck me hard,” you said pulling him with you towards your room.

He pushed you down on the bed and pulled your panties down your legs as he stepped out of his own pants and boxers; his cock slapping his stomach. He grabbed his shaft and stroked it slowly before climbing on the bed, wrapping one leg around his waist and throwing the other over his shoulder. He lined himself up with your entrance and with his eyes asked if you were ready.

“Fuck me already,” you moaned. He slowly pushed into you, both of your moans filling your small bedroom. He held still for a moment before starting to thrust in and out of you.

“Harder,” you groaned as you started rubbing your clit. “Fuck me harder.” You wrapped both your legs around his waist and he leaned over you, both hands on either side of your head.

He complied and started pounding into you, sweat starting to form on his brow from the exertion. You grabbed the back of his shoulders with your hands and dug your nails into him as you arched your back up, causing him to rub against your g-spot. Your entire body started clenching around him.

“Babe, I can’t hold out, I’m gonna come,” he groaned as he tried to pull out. You wrapped your legs around him tighter and held him in place, nested deep inside of you as he started filling you up. As his seed spread through you, you hit your own orgasm hard, moaning his name. After a few moments he rolled off you and you both smiled at one another.

“Will you wear that dress again tomorrow if I ask you on a proper date?” He asked, a smile spreading across his lips.

“Only if you wear that jacket.” You smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.


End file.
